


Nice

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: "Love that guy." Theo murmured, then, even quieter, " Would love him even more if I could put his head through a wall..."





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this prompt list and things happened.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> And as always, if you find errors, please tell me!

If somebody had told pre-hell Theo he would ever glance longingly at someone, even glance longingly in general he probably wouldn't even have laughed just stared at the insane person who dared to imply he had _feelings_ (or that he didn't get what he wanted and had to stare at someone like that) until they got uncomfortable and went away. 

And yet, here he was. At one of those incredibly hard bar stools in the Sinema, clutching a glass with some kind of alcohol that wouldn't even affect him and yes, he _was_ glancing longingly.

Of course, the object of his hidden looks didn't know about his luck. 

Liam Dunbar, acting alpha of Beacon Hills, was enjoying himself on the dance floor, moving to the upbeat music that was playing. And the wolf he had come to know (and hate) as Brett next to him was certainly enjoying himself as well; dancing, close to Liam, very close. Theo's glass cracked.

“It's good to see him happy again, isn't it?” That was Mason, sliding on the stool next to him, passing one of the drinks he held to Corey.  
Yes, Theo was glad to see Liam happy and carefree again, and yes it was... entertaining to watch him dancing, but did it have to be with Brett?  
“And Brett – so cool that he is not only hot but nice as well!”  
“Oh yeah, Brett... love that guy,” Theo murmured, then, even quieter “Would love him even more if I could put his head through a wall...”

Corey sighed, “So... when are you gonna do something?”  
“Do what?”  
“Oh, just about that little crush of yours.”  
Well, so much about the subtlety of his actions. Theo lets out a long sigh, apparently he is doing _that_ now too.  
Thankfully, before his silence could become too awkward, Liam and Brett made their way over.

“Wow, I am thirsty!”, Liam grabbed one of the glasses on the table and chucked the content in a single gulp, stopped for a moment and then turned to face the Chimera, his pupils unnaturally big: “Theeeeo! There you are! Come dance with me!” And even in his questionable state Liam's grip was strong and unyielding, so Theo got no other choice but to let the beta drag him onto the dance floor.

Mason and Corey stayed behind, changing a confused look, before simultaneously turning to Brett.  
“What did just happen?”  
The born wolf chuckled, sliding on Theo's abandoned seat before finally speaking: “Somebody had to do something, right? I mean you probably couldn't smell it, Mason, but your little Invisi-boyfriend had to notice – and Lori pretty much starts gagging every time she is in the room with those two for longer than an hour.”  
“So you noticed it, hm?” Mason said, “Theo's crush?”  
“Crush? That boy reeks of lust, desperation and _love_. And Liam isn't much better! I had to do something before we are all going insane!” Brett gestures in the direction of the pair in question, Liam currently burying his face in Theo's neck, blatantly scenting him, while the Chimera did his best to stop Liam's hands from wandering to inappropriate places.  
“What the hell was in that glass, Brett?”, Mason sounded something between alarmed and amused.  
“Yeah. What the hell, Brett?”, Corey's voice, on the other hand, was laced with slight horror. “Please don't tell me, you spoke to Deaton about the whole supernaturals-getting-drunk thing too...”  
Brett hummed, still very much enjoying the situation: “That would explain why the effect is so strong. Hm. Interesting”


End file.
